


you always have my unspoken passion

by k0skareeves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, There's plot, This is a very self indulgent sharing a bed fic, Touching, also there's so much plot, and some angst, and the boys have a rock band, and yet a lot of things happen, because there's all these unspoken feelings, but it didn't make the cut, but nothing happens, but trust me, except it's two bands, it's the 70's baby, read the author's notes cause they're important, rockstar!Jon, singer!sansa, the band au no one asked for, the girl's are in a group together, well sort of, where there's only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: Jon is always touching her. Her waist when she’s in the kitchen making breakfast, the small of her back when they’re out on the street, her hips when they’re dancing at a party, her knees and thighs when they’re eating pizza in the living room. He rubs her shoulders when she’s stressed and he kisses her temple when she’s angry and he holds her hand when she’s anxious. He always pulls her to his lap. When there’s not enough room for the seven of them in the car, when they’re in the studio recording or writing, when she’s doing her makeup backstage before a gig, something always happens and she finds herself sitting on his lap, with at least one of his arms around her, and it’s okay. It’s okay because it’sJon.She usually doesn’t like to be touched, especially by other men, but it’s okay when it’s him. It’s more than okay, actually, it’s good.His hands feel good on her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling (mentioned), Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole (mentioned)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 251





	you always have my unspoken passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviadraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/gifts), [willowycreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/gifts).



> Okay, so, bare with me for a moment.
> 
> This thing is part of a much larger thing that has been on my mind for the past three days. And yet I don't know if I have what it takes to write it all down now, because grad school is kicking my ass and everyday my thesis doc screams at me when I try to write something else.
> 
> AND YET!
> 
> This scene kept giving me a hard time, until I just had to write it down so I could focus on school work. So here it is.
> 
> SOME CONTEXT: Sansa, Jeyne P, Alys and Wylla are a girl group. They're the Northern Birds. Jon, Robb and Theon are in a rockband. They're the Wolves of Winter. (Do not comment on my band names, I know they suck). It's the 70's. Both bands are managed by same agency. The seven of them share a three bedroom house. Sansa is 21 and Jon just turned 25.
> 
> Also the title of this fic is from Just The Way You Are, by Billy Joel, and the lyrics that Jon sings here is also from this song. I have a playlist and a pinterest board for this fic (do you see how commited I am with this story?) so if that's something that interest you let me know in the comments and I'll share the links.
> 
> FINALLY, this fic is to Anni, who extensively recommended me songs and has been listening to my bullshit for the past three days, and to Mani obviously because she read this first and she always says yes to everything I want to write.

It’s two am.

Sansa Stark sleeps peacefully in her twin sized bed.

Everything is silent, then there’s noises. A bang, a thud, laughter, screeching. Distant, distant noises, disturbing the silence, but she’s so comfortable and snuggled up and there’s this blissful feeling of being unaware, and she can’t be bothered to wake up. Not right now. Later. Tomorrow. Just go back to sleep.

And she tries to.

Yet there’s a shift in the air. A closer thud, louder now. Her bed shakes and she hears whispered swearing.  _ “Shitshitshit you fucking-” _

_ Oh. _

She knows that voice.

“Jon?”

Hers is hoarse and low. She’s speaking before even opening her eyes. She doesn’t want to, but then the bed dips and she blinks them open confusedly. The room is too dark for her to see anything, but there’s something big and warm next to her.  _ Scoot over. _ He’s whispering, and she does what she’s told but the room is so dark and her body is heavy from sleep and what the hell is going on?

She mumbles. “What are you doing?”

He nudges her hips forward with his palm. “I’m trying to fit us both into your teeny tiny bed, now hush. You’re gonna wake up Jeyne.”

She huffs at him, but stops talking and makes room. She’s still too sleepy anyway, which is good, because otherwise she would totally be freaking out about the fact that Jon Snow is sneaking into her bed, under her covers, where she’s wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that once belonged to Robb and her favorite pair of white cotton panties.

Wait a minute.

_ What?! _

Her eyes are very much open now, right as his arm circles around her waist. She feels his chest pressed against her back, his  _ bare _ chest, but he still has pants on, and socks too, she notices as his feet brush gently against hers. He snuggles closer, burying his face right at her nape, his beard tickling the sensitive skin of her neck, and she feels him whispering against her. “Goodnight, Sans.”

It sends shivers down her spine.

No, this isn’t happening.

“Jon.”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

He mumbles, lips still pressed against her. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“What are you doing in my bed, Jon?”

“You’re gonna wake up Jeyne if you keep being so loud.”

_ “Jon Snow.” _

He groans. “Please, Sans, let’s go to sleep, I’m so tired.”

“What time is it?”

“Late. Which is why we should sleep”

She nudges him with her shoulder. “Go to your room, then.”

“I can’t,” he sighs. “Theon brought a girl home.”

It is as if the name invoques the sounds, and she hears it. Squeaking, lots and lots of squeaking. And then, horrifyingly, _Oh, yes, Theon, yes!_ on a very high pitched voice and Sansa groans in frustration. This can’t be happening. Jon chuckles against her, pulling her hips even closer. They fit nicely together, bodies pressed under the covers, his arm keeping her in place against him. She can smell the cigarettes he smoked and the beers he drank and the cologne she gave him for his birthday just last month. His breath is warm against her neck and her skin feels hot and tight. _Fuck._ She tries to focus her mind.

“Well, why aren’t you sleeping on the couch?”

“Cause Robb’s already on the couch.”

_ Damn it.  _ “Why isn’t he with Jeyne W?”

Jon groans, mouth moving to speak at her ear, angry whispers that leave her cheeks burning. “Because Jeyne W is still pissed at him about Wylla. Now baby,  _ please, shut up. _ I’m begging you. We need to wake up so early tomorrow and my head will kill me if I don't get some sleep.” His voice is rough and annoyed and pleading, and it shouldn’t make her feel so flushed but it does. She hates that it does.

She mutters under her breath. “Should've thought about that before getting shitfaced.”

He sighs. “Yes, yes, I know. I’m an asshole and an idiot.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, but you’re thinking about it. And you’re not wrong, Sans, we should’ve come back home after the gig when you guys did, and got a good night’s sleep to be at our best at tomorrow's meeting. But we didn’t, and now Theon is fucking some random girl in our bedroom and your brother has sadly passed out on the couch and I figured you wouldn’t mind so much if I crashed here with you.”

There’s silence after that. Only their breaths, close together in the dark. She can hear the squeaking coming from the other room, and she supposes it’s a blessing that Jeyne has a heavy sleep. She’s not sure of what to say, but it doesn’t feel good to say nothing, so she opens her mouth to say something, anything, right about when Jon’s body stiffens behind her. He pulls away a little, his mouth no longer pressed against her when he speaks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought…” He doesn’t finish, but his arm starts moving, leaving her waist.

And the thing is, she knows what he thought.

There’s this  _ thing. _ This thing no one talks about, but they all know it’s there. Robb, Theon, Jeyne, Alys and Wylla, they all know it. This thing, between her and Jon - that she still struggles to admit to herself - it’s a real thing. So it makes total sense that he’d come share her bed when Theon is being an ass and taking up the boy’s room.

And it wouldn’t be that surprising if they shared a bed even if his room was fine.

Jon is always touching her. Her waist when she’s in the kitchen making breakfast, the small of her back when they’re out on the street, her hips when they’re dancing at a party, her knees and thighs when they’re eating pizza in the living room. He rubs her shoulders when she’s stressed and he kisses her temple when she’s angry and he holds her hand when she’s anxious. He always pulls her to his lap. When there’s not enough room for the seven of them in the car, when they’re in the studio recording or writing, when she’s doing her makeup backstage before a gig, something always happens and she finds herself sitting on his lap, with at least one of his arms around her, and it’s okay. It’s okay because it’s  _ Jon. _ She usually doesn’t like to be touched, especially by other men, but it’s okay when it’s him. It’s more than okay, actually, it’s good. 

His hands feel good on her.

She knows people talk about them. She’s heard it, once or twice, whenever they’re all out together.  _ That’s Snow’s girl.  _ Even when Jon hooks up with someone else, even when he leaves with someone else, people just assume that it’s their thing. Snow fucks around a little bit but he has a girl. The redhead that sings for the Northern Birds, that’s his girl, so don’t fuck with her, or he’s gonna beat you up. He’s done it before. Beat up a guy for her. She doesn’t like to think about it and he almost went to jail for it, but he told her he’d do it again in a heartbeat.  _ No one touches my girl unless she wants to.  _ His girl, he called her. His voice that day is still fresh in her memory, all rough and angry and with a little  _ something _ behind it that she isn’t brave enough to analyze. Later, Jeyne asked her if they were secretly fucking, so her brother wouldn’t find out and when Sansa told her no, she asked  _ why?  _ All the Birds did, actually. And their manager too. Mel asked them why they weren't dating already, said it would be good publicity for both the Birds and the Wolves, with the two lead singers being together. And the thing is, when Mel pitched the idea to them, Jon didn’t say no. He just looked at Sansa, with that annoying,  _ sexy _ smirk of his, and changed the subject.

So why exactly isn’t she dating Jon Snow? Well, the three main reasons are that one: he’s in a band with her brother, and Robb is all fun and games about her love life until he’s playing overprotective big brother, two: she has known Jon since she was eight years old and her family sees him as one of their own and three: Jon Snow doesn’t do relationships. He fucks people, casually, sporadically, with no strings attached. And Sansa has only ever done relationships. She could never do casual, she thinks. And even if she could, she sure as hell wouldn’t want to start with Jon.

She could never do only casual with Jon.

Yet this thing between them, him being in her bed at night, her being on his lap in the morning, them being all over each other  _ always, _ it works. It’s comfortable. It’s more than comfortable, it’s actually good, and her head hurts from all the thinking and for being woken up all of the sudden and she’s pissed at Theon for bringing a girl over when Jeyne is sleeping right in the next room and she just doesn’t want Jon to go because she always feels better when he’s with her.

So she wraps her hand around his wrist before he can pull away completely.

And she whispers to him, low enough to not disturb Jeyne, her voice kinda shaky and still rough from sleep or nerves or whatever it is. “Don’t be stupid. Of course you can crash here.” And she pulls him back to her by his wrist, his arm once again wrapped around her waist, her face burning in the dark from how good and familiar he feels pressed against her. He’s silent for a moment, then he chuckles, face buried in her hair. She bites on her lips to keep from smiling, even if he can’t see her.

“Yeah?” he whispers back, his tone teasing.

“Yeah. You just startled me when you kicked my bed. That’s not a fun way to wake up, you know?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have tripped and kicked it if you didn’t leave your shoes around. I could’ve broken my neck and died, love.”

Love, baby and sweetheart.  _ Fuck. _ He’s always calling her that. She hates pet names, always gets pissed whenever a man calls her by one. Except for Jon. She gets angry at him too, but it’s for a different reason all together. 

“Why do you think they’re my shoes? I’m very neat, Jeyne is the messy one.”

“If you think she’s messy you should try sharing a bedroom with your brother and Theon.”

Once again, as if summoned, the noises in the other room get louder. They can hear moaning and slapping and the bed violently squeaking. Sansa lets out a frustrated groan, her hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “This girl better be gone by the morning or else Jeyne is gonna kill her.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“What is he even doing bringing a girl here anyway? I thought he and Jeyne were back together.”

“They kinda are, but he’s still pissed about the other night.”

She huffs. “Well he shouldn’t be, cause she was in the right.”

She knows he’s smirking, even if she can’t see it. It’s in the way he says it. “Of course you think that, baby, you’re her best friend.”

“Do you want to sleep on the floor, Jon?”

“No ma’am. Jeyne was absolutely right and Theon is a prick.”

“Exactly.”

He’s full on laughing now, mouth pressed on her covered shoulder so as to not be loud, his body shaking against her and she can feel the vibrations everywhere, especially in places where she shouldn’t. It’s warm under the covers, with his body pressed so close to hers, and the noises in the other room are making it impossible for her mind not to wonder. She bites harder on her lip, to distract herself, and she feels as Jon moves his hand, thumb rubbing circles on her stomach over the fabric of her T-shirt. His touch is gentle and meant to be soothing, she thinks, but it only serves to increase the fire inside her. 

“What are you doing?” she breathes out.

His mouth is back on her ear. “Trying to help you relax so we can both get some sleep.”

She hums, not trusting herself to talk without giving it away how much his touching is doing anything but help her sleep. They stay in silence, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her stomach, her heart hammering in her chest, his breath soft against her. The noises from the other room die down, and she wonders for a moment if she might actually be able to fall asleep, when a rhythmic thud begins on the wall just above them.

“Is that-”

“The bed hitting the wall? I’m pretty sure it is.”

She hears the humor in his voice. “Jon, this isn’t funny.”

“Of course it’s not funny.”

“Then stop laughing.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“Yes, you are.” She sighs, his body once again shaking behind her. “Ugh, I’m gonna kill Theon, how the hell are we gonna get any sleep like this?”

“Hush, now, no need to stress so much.”

His hand moves, leaving her stomach to reach up for her right hand. He intertwines their fingers, thumb starting to rub gently on her skin, his palm warm against her. His face is moving, lips pressing soft kisses behind her ear and on her neck, his beard tickling her sensitive spots, and she feels goosebumps on her skin.

“Jon?”

“Hmm”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m distracting you so you’ll relax.”

“Oh. Okay.”

His lips are soft and warm, and his hand moves down a little, thumb now applying just the right amount of pressure on her wrist. Her heart is still racing and her skin is still hot, but the noise doesn’t bother her as much. Jon starts humming, a melody that she knows, and soon he’s whispering in her ear, his voice rough.

_ Don't go changing to try and please me _

_ You never let me down before _

_ Don't imagine you're too familiar _

_ And I don't see you anymore _

“I like this song.”

“I know, that’s why I’m singing it.”

She huffs at him. “Don’t be rude.”

He chuckles. “Well, don’t interrupt me.”

_ “Fine.” _

_ I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble _

_ We never could have come this far _

_ I took the good times; I'll take the bad times _

_ I'll take you just the way you are _

He keeps on whispering the verses on her ear, his voice slowly soothing her back to sleep. His hand never stops caressing her, and soon she finds herself calming down, her eyelids growing heavy, her breathing getting deeper. It’s easy to block out the noises from the other room while focusing on Jon’s voice, on the feel of his fingers on her skin, on how warm and cozy it is to be pressed against him. When he’s done, it takes her a while to realize, the silence now as heavy as her eyes, as heavy as the darkness that surrounds them.

_ That’s my favorite song of yours. _

She only partially notices his chuckle, mind already being back to that previous sleepy state that she was in before he came to her. She must’ve said the words out loud, she thinks, because he answers her, voice already sounding distant. “Good. I wrote it for you.”

She half mumbles. “You did?”

She thinks he’s still laughing, but she’s not sure. “Yes, baby, I did. Now go to sleep.”

And he starts humming the melody again, mouth pressed to her neck, fingers caressing her skin, so Sansa lets herself be lulled back to sleep. Jon’s words are a distant whisper in the back of her mind, her brain so caught up in the  blissful feeling of being unaware that she can’t really be bothered to fully understand the meaning behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope this was enjoyable! Let me know if there's any interest in seeing more of this universe or if I'm just going crazy alone in my room while trying to write my thesis hahaha :( 💜


End file.
